Flaming
Flaming est une chanson du groupe anglais Pink Floyd, parue en 1967 sur leur premier album, ''The Piper at the Gates of Dawn''. Écrite par Syd Barrett, cette chanson évoque un voyage imaginaire. Après le départ de Barrett du groupe, elle est brièvement interprétée en concert ; le chant est alors assuré par son remplaçant David Gilmour, comme on le voit dans l'émission Bouton rouge. Genèse et origine du titre Originellement intitulée Snowing, cette chanson, composée pendant l'été 1966, fut enregistrée le 16 mars 1967, en une seule prise, aux studios Abbey Road puis mixée fin juin. Elle faisait partie des morceaux joués sur scène avant même l'enregistrement du premier album notamment lors du concert au All Saints Church Hall de Londres le 14 octobre 1966. Flaming a été préenregistrée le 25 septembre 1967 pour l'émission Top Gear sur BBC Radio One. Les musiciens ont bénéficié des technologies de l'overdubbing ou du double tracking proposées par le studio de la BBC situé dans le Playhouse Theatre à Londres. Le 1er octobre 1967, lors de ce qui est aussi la première des sessions radiophoniques de John Peel, Flaming est diffusée dans une version est assez proche de la version de l'album accompagnée de cinq autres morceaux. En novembre 1967, à l'occasion de la première tournée américaine du groupe, les éditions Tower Records sortent un single de promotion avec Flaming en face A et The Gnome en face B uniquement destiné au marché américain. Le titre finalement choisi, Flaming, peut être interprété de deux façons différentes. Issu du langage familier utilisé par les consommateurs de LSD le terme « Flaming » fait référence au processus de rémanence visuelle due à l'hallucination. Mais ce mot apparaît aussi dans le titre du premier morceau de l'album sorti en 1966 « Later during a flaming Riviera sunset » du groupe de musique expérimentale AMM dont les improvisations musicales furent une source d'inspiration pour Pink Floyd. Structure et analyse des paroles Les quatre couplets structurent un texte très court mais incontestablement poétique qui dévoile un paysage mental onirique. Dans ce rêve éveillé, le personnage flotte dans les nuages, se repose dans une nature printanière ou voyage dans l'univers cosmique. Julian Palacios, biographe de Syd Barrett y voit une évocation du dieu Pan : « Syd chante la solitude dans les nuages, se glissant dans la peau d'un dieu Pan, le véritable joueur de pipeau aux portes de l'aube. Le satyre joue une mélodie en spirale pour célébrer le jour naissant. L'aube lysergique flamboyant, renvoie la nuit a ses ténèbres dans des rais de lumière éclatantes, les harmonies vocales chatoyantes se condensant comme des gouttes sur des brins d'herbes, dissolvant les nuages dans l'Ether. (Reprise en écho dans le solo de Shine On You Crazy Diamond), Flaming est l'expression la plus pure de l'hommage élégiaque à la nature de Syd ». Alain Pire, spécialiste de la musique psychédélique, l'interprète comme un texte dans lequel on « distingue des influences diverses qui se combinent pour lui donner une atmosphère quasi-féérique ». Dans Flaming, un univers onirique où se croisent éléments naturels (clouds all blue, foggy dew), créature fabuleuse (unicorn) et jeux de lumières (watching buttercups cup the light, starlit skies) est associé aux sensations de bien-être ressenties lors de l'expérience hallucinatoire. Les paroles sont empreintes de l'imaginaire enfantin des comptines et des contes merveilleux lus par Syd Barrett pendant son enfance. L'influence de l’œuvre de Kenneth Grahame The Wind In The Willows est aussi très présente dans ses premières compositions. « Il lisait constamment des livres pour enfants, fasciné par le côté Alice au Pays des Merveilles des choses » déclare Rosemary. « Ce monde enfantin, irréel, c'était celui dans lequel il vivait, alors il s'en est pleinement inspiré pour ses paroles. Le Merveilleux était toujours plus intéressant pour lui que la réalité. La réalité était toujours rusée et ennuyante. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à se consacrer à la réalité ». L'écriture combine allitérations, assonances et rimes intérieures dans une volonté esthétique évidente qui confère à la chanson une atmosphère joyeuse d'insouciance éloignée des contraintes de la vie quotidienne. Le caractère léger de l'ensemble est accentué dans les derniers vers de chaque strophe qui évoquent les souvenirs d'enfance du jeu de cache-cache et interpellent par de joyeux "Yippee", "no fair", "hey ho". Analyse musicale La chanson possède une introduction, une séquence de trois couplets interrompue par un pont instrumental puis la répétition de la première strophe mais pas de refrain. Celui-ci est remplacé par le dernier vers de chaque couplet qui contraste avec le reste des paroles et sur lequel sont placées l'accroche musicale et la montée en intensité. Dans l'introduction, une atmosphère nocturne et inquiétante est accentuée par des sons évoquant le cri d'un hibou. Selon Alain Pire, elle repose sur « un accord d'orgue relativement dissonant sur lequel viennent se greffer des bruitages simulant une atmosphère lugubre et venteuse contrastant nettement avec le reste du morceau qui est, quant à lui, assez primesautier.» Les innovations technologiques des studios EMI et la participation active des ingénieurs du son Peter Bown et Norman Smith permettent l'émergence de nouvelles sonorités lors de l'enregistrement. La voix de Syd Barrett est doublée grâce à la technique de l'ADT qui en accentue l'effet d'écho et l'amplifie. Cet effet sonore est complété par les tintements de clochettes, les sifflements d'une slide jouée par Roger Waters et les sons mécaniques de boîtes à musique qui renforcent l'esthétique psychédélique du morceau. Personnel * Syd Barrett : chant, guitare * Nick Mason : batterie, percussions * Roger Waters : basse, chœurs * Richard Wright : piano, orgue